Shadows in the Snow
(This is the sequal to The Last Frost, part of The Last Frost Series, by Misty) Prolouge I opened my eyes, feeling soft and warm. "Mommie?" I asked, looking around. The den was small and dark, and I couldn't tell if anyone was in it. '' ''"Yes honey? Why don't you go play with your sister, she's looking for you," Mommie told me, pushing me out into the sunlight. It was too bright for my eyes. I staggeered aroud, blinded, until I could finnaly see. The sun was smiling down at me, in a bright blue sky with puffy clouds that looked as soft as my nest. Everything was perfect. A big grey cat was sitting in the middle of the clearing, talking to someone. I ran up to him. "Have you seen my sister?" I asked. "See you later, Skystar." Said the other cat, getting up. The grey one snapped."You kits should not woneder off."He pushed me back towards the nursery. I squeaked and wriggled, thinking it was some kind of a game "You're not meant to go wondering around Mistkit. I'll have to talk about this to your mother.................. Chapter One: Dreams and Breakfast I woke up shaking. It wasn't the dream that had given me the creeps, it was that I had been having it every night for a moon. Golden said it was just homesickness, but I knew it had a deeper meaning. What that was I didn't know. "Mist!!" A squeal came from behind me, and Blossom came pelting into me. Her whiskers twiched with delight as she saw me jump with surprize. "Gotcha!!!" I purred good-naturdly as she started licking me as I so often lick her. "Now you're clean!" She said, grinning. "Good morning, Blossom," I said, "Had a nice dream? When did you wake up?" Rudy, who had just walked in, frowned. I knew what he must be thinking. I had had the dream again. Althoguh Blossom didn't know it, being so young, but every time I asked her if she had a nice dream it ws because I was so spooked about my own dream. I pulled Rudy to the side. "Look, it's not like I'm in control over my dreams. Really. And Blossom doesn't know about them, so there's no harm in asking her about her dream. Just lay off it," He looked defeated. "Fine. Just, just don't bother other people over it. You've worked Golden into a frenzy," Rudy sighed, "You've changed so much since I first met you," I let the truth of the words sink in before shaking them off like a leaf. I wouldn't let little things get me down. I turned to Blossom. "Blossom, what do you want for breakfast today? Rudy's caught a mouse and a finch. Which do you want?" She looked at me with puzzled eyes. "Ummmmmmmm............." Blossom begain. I knew how long her 'Ums' were. Forever. "Why don't you just have the mouse?" I suggested hurredly, so as to skip the endless indesicion that would be sure to follow. I picked up the mosue and handed it to Blossom. "Remember you don't ''have ''to eat the whole thing if you don't want to." Blossom nodded and started gulping down the mouse. For such a little kit she had a big appatite. I started eating the finch, and soon I had a full belly. Blossom was juming about, thrying to catch a yellow butterfly with spots. Everything seemed fine. Chapter Two: Reawakened I woke up early the next morning to the sounds of yowls and squeals."Come on!" Golden yelled at me, "Take Blossom, quick!" I grabbed the ball of fluff at my feet, and got up. "What's the matter?" I asked, "Strange cats are coming, Rudy smelled them. He think's it's Scar! Come on, hide." Scar. I panicked, running craizly. Blossom bumped against me, and as a last resort, I dived into a storng-smelling clump of weeds. I pushed Blossom under me, and told her to be absolutly quiet. My heart was pounding, yet I couldn't help but slowly peek out. What I saw shocked me. ''Frogpaw. ''Ragged and bloody, limpng around the clearing. I wanted to call out to my sister, tell her I'm okay, that I missed her. But I thought better of it. "Is she there?" A raspy voice asked. "Look harder." Frogpaw's eyes grew wide, and I coud tell she was terrifyed. I was too, that someone would find us, and tourture me and Blossom. Blossom, who was too young, still to fragile, and innocent. Frogpaw stepped closer to where I was hiding. She sniffed and I could tell she smelled me. Weather she revealed I was here or not could be a life or death situation for both of us I begged her inside my head to make the right choice. Frogpaw stepped closer. I held my breath Then she turned around and started walking towards another clump of bushes. "Thank you Frogpaw" I whispered as quietly as I could. I wasn't quite sure, but I think I heard her reply. "No problem. That's what sisters are there for," After a while, Frogpaw stepped out of the clearing. I could hear her say "There was no one there. Only stale scents. I think this place was abandoned recently." Muttering followed between two other cats. "Should we check to make sure?" "No. It would waste time. Anyway, I don't think the cat would lie, sheknows what would happen if she did," My sigh of releif was so loud I was sure they would come running over to check. But they didn't. I heard their paw-steps dieing off. We were safe. Chapter Three: Off again Category:Fan Fictions